


When In Quarantine

by trashfortimmy



Series: Quarantine & Chill [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, Banter, Boys Being Cute, Dirty Talk, Flirting, I don't know what I'm doing, Kink Exploration, M/M, New York City, Online Relationship, Pop Culture, Quarantine and Chill, Sexting, Watersports, coronafic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortimmy/pseuds/trashfortimmy
Summary: After two weeks of quarantine, Timmy is lonely and tired of using his own imagination. He strikes up a conversation with a very handsome stranger on a dating app, and sees his opportunity to let off a bit of steam. He just wants some company, and also maybe someone to get off with.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Quarantine & Chill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686802
Comments: 76
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm going mad these days. This fic is, obviously, very heavily inspired by my every day life rn (EVERYTHINGISFINE). 
> 
> I know I could put a lot more effort into the formatting of this, but meh. Too lazy. I hope that it makes sense as is.
> 
> Timmy is an actor, and Armie is a chef in NYC, so they're both out of work.
> 
> I have one more chapter at this point but let's see where this goes...
> 
> Timmy is in **bold** , and Armie in _italics_.

_How have you been spending your apocalypse?_

**Eating, reading, watching dumb shit, masturbating - you know, the usual  
You?**

_Haha  
A bit of the same  
Plus I’ve been cooking  
A lot  
Since I can’t do it for other people now_

**Hmmm lemme guess….you’re stuck at home**

_Haha yeah  
How’d you know?_

**Ummm idk bc only like literally everyone in the entire world is**

_I just miss working in the kitchen these days  
What are you up to?_

******Well, speaking of food  
I'm watching an episode of Ugly Delicious on Netflix  
And getting ever more creative with my snack choices** ** **

_Ooh, do tell…_

******Well rn I'm dipping lime-flavored tortilla chips into nutella…** ** **

_Uhhh_

******Don’t judge me!  
It’s surprisingly good** ** **

_No, that was more like uhhhh that sounds amazing  
The sweet and salty thing, right?_

******Exactly!** ** **

_Well, I think you have good taste_

******Yes, I do have extremely good taste, thankyouverymuch** ** **

_And Ugly Delicious - isn’t that David Cheng guy in it?_

******Yeah from Momofuku  
Why you know him?** ** **

_You think all chefs in NY know each other, don’t you?_

******Idk maybe…  
The acting community feels small sometimes, so** ** **

_Don’t know him personally  
Still have to pay for my own ramen when I eat there  
Which is pretty often  
And don’t get me started on Milk Bar…_

******Omg crack pie  
That shit is so good  
I nearly came the first time I had it** ** **

_Oh yeah?  
Brown sugar, dry milk powder and a shitton of butter makes you orgasm?_

******Well when you put it like that…  
But fuck yeah  
Sometimes it feels so good having it in my mouth that I can’t help it** ** **

_Haha, subtle  
But no doubt that their food is delicious af_

******So true tho  
So why are you on here?** ** **

_Well...it’s not like there’s much else to do  
I felt like maybe I would start to forget what it was like to talk to another person before too long_

******Haha yeah I feel you  
May or may not be having a mental break as we speak  
Plus it’s kinda lonely...just me and my hand** ** **

_You two been keeping busy?_

******Yeah, between washing it and jerking off I’ll be surprised if my hand is functioning after this** ** **

_Hopefully once this is all over you won’t need it as much anymore_

******Hmm  
But for now…** ** **

_What’s your favorite position to jerk off in?  
On your back? Sitting down? Standing in the shower?_

******Well that is getting awfully specific  
But if you must know  
On the bed, head down, ass in the air  
It’s a recent favorite** ** **

_Tl;lkdf_

******U ok?** ** **

_You may have killed me there_

******Hmm already?  
I’m just getting started** ** **

_How many times have you come today?_

******Three  
So far** ** **

_You sound like you’ve got a lot of...stamina_

******I’m young, so, yeah?  
Sometimes I use toys to help me** ** **

_What kind of toys, Timmy?_

******I’m a sucker for anything that vibrates** ** **

_I’m gonna need more information than that…_

******Well, if you insist  
I just got this egg-shaped one that’s perfect in my ass** ** **

_You like it deep inside you?_

******Yeah  
It’s the perfect shape so that it sits right against my prostate  
When I turn on the vibration, fuck, it’s just explosive** ** **

_Fuck  
I would love to see that in action  
For now I’ll just use my imagination…_

******Maybe I’ll send you a picture sometime  
Give you a better idea of what it looks like** ** **

_Damn  
How do you even get a picture of that?_

******I'm very talented** ** **

_I'm sure you are  
How high do the vibrations go?_

******To 11  
JKJKJK  
I think 5  
And it also has different patterns  
Powerful stuff** ** **

_Wow, bringing up Spinal Tap in the middle of our sexting?  
That’s bold, Timmy_

**What?  
It’s classic cinema  
I’m just trying to impress you with my cultural references  
And I’m good at multitasking**

_I can multitask too  
It’s not every day that someone can give me a boner and make me laugh at the same time_

**Oh good  
So you want more hilarious cultural references?  
Or something else?**

_Hmmmm something else please_

******[pic]  
Only thing I’ve had between my legs today** ** **

_You’re still eating during our conversation?_

******Yup  
Like I said, multitasking** ** **

_Wanna talk and put that hand to good use instead?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momofuku is a _very_ New York restaurant. And crack pie is VERY GOOD (god bless you, Christina Tosi). 
> 
> I literally did the lime tortilla chips in nutella thing. #coronamademedoit
> 
> OK I think I'll go hide now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What even is the meaning of pants?
> 
> Plus, the boys get to know each other a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!
> 
> Normally I would space out updates, but there's literally nothing to do, so HERE have another chapter.
> 
> This chapter is more cute, but things will get hotter next time...
> 
> Also the title is now "When In Quarantine" bc I feel like they both got into the situation with a very "well, fuck it" kind of attitude. So here goes!

**[pic]  
My office attire for the day**

_Casual Friday again?_

**It’s Casual Everyday now  
Pants seem so….trivial  
Like what purpose do they serve anymore?**

_Wow getting philosophical so early today…_

**Lots of time to think lately  
Literally no better time to sit around and philosophize  
I could be the next great thinker**

_Well I mean  
If you wear pants and no one is around to see it…_

**Am I even wearing them?  
Do pants matter anymore**

_Not if no one sees them_

**Good  
I’m officially leaning into the no pants thing**

_You haven’t been going pantless this entire time?_

**I wore them at first  
I was like, trying  
But nah  
Literally no point**

_You haven’t lived, man  
I usually don’t wear em at home  
When I walk through the door, pants off  
First thing_

**Pantless lifestyle, huh?**

_Yeah, it’s a new way of living_

**Will you help teach me about this...  
What is it?  
A new way?**

_It is about the pants, Timmy  
But see if you can follow me here….  
It isn’t_

**Bahaha I love that scene  
Also the one with Ben and McKinley**

_Which one?_

**You know the one**

_So what you’re saying is  
You wanna get fucked in a storage cabin wearing only 1980s athletic socks?_

**I mean  
If the opportunity arose, yeah  
It wasn’t the first gay sex scene I ever watched but  
It was surprisingly hot**

_It was for me_

**What?  
Your first?  
Or hot?**

_My first_

**Ooooh  
That’s adorable  
Who’d you have a bigger crush on?**

_I don’t know about crush  
I suppose I identified more with Ben  
Since he was played by Bradley Cooper  
And we kinda look alike  
Like, blonde hair, tall_

**What you mean is gorgeous and totally fuckable?**

_Lol  
So I’m guessing your crush was Ben_

**Well yeah  
I partly grew up in France  
And French movies are like…  
Well, you know, not modest  
So I’d seen a lot more explicit stuff  
But in terms of just, hotness  
Ben definitely did it for me  
Plus he was a (mostly) openly gay character who was happy**

_True  
It’s dumb that gay relationships always have to be “accepted”, but I’m glad that their friends supported them  
Showed things in a good light  
It definitely helped me think about my own orientation more positively  
But wait, you were so young when it came out!  
_

**Well yeah  
But I, you know, saw it later in life  
When I was figuring things out too  
At a time when it was very easy to  
Shall we say  
Get excited**

_And it’s not anymore?_

**:P**

_So Ben did it for you back then  
What gets you going now?_

**Tall guys with the body of Adonis and the smile of a movie star**

_Hmmm  
Sounds familiar  
I wonder if there’s anyone around here matching that description_

**Look in a mirror dude  
You’re hot af  
And you are seriously doing it for me right now**

_Oh yeah?  
Show me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "What is it? A new way?" and Armie's immediate response is pulled from Wet Hot American Summer, one of my most favorite and most-watched movies. It's a campy movie about a Jewish summer camp in the 1980s, and its humor is oddly specific and strange with a high degree of irony. Ben and McKinley (played by Bradley Cooper and Michael Ian Black) are a gay couple at the camp. They do, indeed, have sex in a cabin with only their socks on, and it's a surprisingly hot scene in a movie that otherwise mocks everything.
> 
> At first they hide their relationship, but after their secret marriage ceremony, their friends give them a chaise lounge as a wedding present and they are accepted into the community. It's kind of annoying that gay couples have to gain acceptance when straight couples are just out there existing and everyone's automatically cool with it, but at least this movie painted a positive picture. I feel like most movies about gay relationships involve some degree of angst or struggle, and that's why I picked this one out for both of them to kinda identify with.
> 
> /rant over.
> 
> Sexy times com(e)ing up next...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *dirty talk intensifies*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo :)
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to read my weird experiment of a story.
> 
> The most exciting thing that happened today: from the sounds of it, my upstairs neighbors have taken up bowling in their apartment. So that's fun.
> 
> Here is the next installment, sexy times included.

**Ugh  
So bored**

_Did you eat yet?  
I just made this  
[pic]_

**Can’t be bothered  
Too bored with all my food**

_Awww come on, you gotta eat something_

**Hmmm  
Can’t move tho**

_Eat  
It might make you feel better_

**Is that an order?  
Daddy?**

_You’re playing with fire, kid_

**What?  
You into that?**

_That’s for me to know and you to...  
Not_

**Why not?  
You don’t wanna tell me what you’re into?  
I already told you what turns me on  
And I’ve been good today  
Haven’t touched myself yet**

_I thought you were all about testing that stamina_

**Welll yeah  
But sometimes I like to wait  
Let the anticipation build**

_Yeah?_

**Yeah  
Feels really fucking good when I finally come**

_Maybe I could help  
Build you up a little_

**Hmmm really?  
How exactly would you be helping me?**

_By telling you that you have a fucking perfect mouth  
I’d like to kiss it  
Maybe stick my fingers inside_

**Oh wow yes  
How do you know my mouth would be so good?  
We haven’t even met**

_I may have spent some extra time with your photos recently_

**Oooh really?**

_Yes  
I can only imagine what that mouth can do  
Seems very skillful  
I bet you have all kinds of skills no one even knows about_

**Mmhm yeah  
Maybe  
I’ve got two fingers in my mouth right now  
Typing with my right hand only**

_Yeah that’s good  
Suck on them  
Get them nice and wet_

**Yes**

_Where do you want to feel those wet fingers right now?_

**My nipples  
They’re really sensitive**

_Where else?_

**I don’t know if I can take any more teasing  
I just wanna come  
Can I touch my cock now?**

_So fast?  
Fuck yeah  
Put your hand on it, baby  
Lick it first, then grip yourself  
Your hand must be sliding so easily with how wet you made it_

**Would you wanna watch me?  
I’d be all laid out for you  
Stroking myself til I come all over my hand**

_Yeah that sounds nice  
I do like to watch  
Would you want me to touch you?  
Or keep my hands off?_

**Touch me  
Kiss over my thighs  
And take my balls into your mouth  
I like that**

_Yes  
I’d suck your balls, one at a time, til you come all over yourself  
Then I’d lick you clean_

**Oh  
Yes I’d love your tongue on me and  
Fuck**

_And?_

**Hmm  
Think I’ll save that for next time...**

_Such a tease..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched that Ellen interview the other day and was reminded that Armie says "He has all kinds of skills that you don't even know about". ET TU, HAMMER? 👀


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Four**   
>  _Four today?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy's playing his game and Armie gets involved.
> 
> It only seems fitting that the 4th chapter starts out with 4 orgasms, no?
> 
> Brought to you by Armie "I Just Like Knots" Hammer.
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Four**

_Four today?  
Pushing the limits of that stamina, huh?_

**I mean  
There’s literally nothing to do  
May as well do something fun**

_You’re bored  
So you made a game to see how many times you could come_

****Yep  
That sums it up** **

****

****

_Got any more in you?  
[pic]  
Maybe this’ll help_

** 

****Five  
God** **

_Well damn  
I knew you had it in you_

****Thanks for believing in me** **

_Anytime_

**Haha I’m picturing  
The moment in every high school sports movie  
Where like  
The coach is giving his best inspirational speech  
So his players can get ready for the big game  
And even though they don’t believe in themselves  
He’s all like, let’s go boys! You can do it!  
Except it’s you and you’re encouraging me to come again  
Lol**

_Haha  
Well I am glad I could inspire you_

**And what about you?  
Maybe I could inspire you a little?**

_I mean  
I wouldn’t refuse the help_

**[pic]  
Took this right after I came  
From looking at the picture you sent  
Didn’t even take that long  
Considering it was the fifth one**

_A quintet of orgasms_

**Title of your sex tape?**

_You know it, Jake  
And thank you, that pic is very helpful  
In fact, it’s helping already_

**You touching yourself?**

_[pic]  
Waddaya think?_

**You trynna make me get to number six?**

_I don’t know, could you?  
Got anything left, baby?_

**Oh, you like this  
What do you have, an orgasm kink?  
A thing with even numbers?**

_Right now I only have a thing with your cock and your mouth  
But I do have other, let’s say, proclivities_

**Like what?**

_I’m very into knots_

**Oh fuck  
You like tying people up?  
That’s hot**

_I just like ropes  
Knots can be very elegant_

**You ever tried these elegant knots in the bedroom?  
Like tying someone to your bed  
Maybe edging them a little**

_Hmm this scenario you describe does sound rather fascinating  
[pic]_

**Well something of yours is certainly fascinated by it**

_Yeah a little_

**Will this help get it more interested?  
[pic]**

_Oh fuck  
You don’t know what you just did_

**What?  
Did I get the knots right?**

_I’d have to show you how to tie them  
But you got the basic principle_

**I did good, huh?**

_Yeah  
Would you rather have your hands or your ankles tied while I tease you?_

**Hands sounds fun  
Especially if you hold them down or tie them to the bedframe  
So I really can’t move them  
Then I’d be at your mercy**

_I’d love to have you under me like that  
What would you let me do?_

**Lots of things  
But I’d like if you licked me everywhere  
Until I’m begging for it  
Then make me take your cock in my mouth  
Would you let me taste it?**

_Only a little  
At first_

**I’d lick it  
Keep it wet  
Until you were ready to give me more**

_You think you can be good?_

**I don’t know  
Your cock would taste so good  
You’d be filling up my mouth and holding me down  
I don’t think I’d be able to take it for very long  
Before I’d come untouched**

_Fuck  
That’s two for me  
What about you?_

**I’m so close  
Fuck I’m gonna come soon**

_You want something in your ass?  
Would that help you come, baby?_

**Yeah  
It would**

_Lick your fingers  
Get them really wet  
Stick them in that pretty hole of yours  
You don’t have to type  
Just fuck yourself on your fingers while you stroke your cock  
You gonna come for me?  
Keep going  
I’ll be right here when you’re finished_

**Fuuuck  
Six**

_Good boy  
A nice even number_

**I knew it**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Title of your sex tape" is stolen from Brooklyn 99, a fabulous show ft. one Jake Peralta (played by Andy Samberg) who uses that as his catchphrase.
> 
> I've got at least 2 more chapters coming at ya, let's see if inspiration strikes for more...
> 
> Stay safe please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys explore a new kink together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing response to this fic! I hope it is uplifting in these strange times of isolation. Knowing I have something to post and some way to interact with you through my words gives me a little bit of hope each day. I have been writing chapters like crazy! If you have any suggestions of what you want to see, please let me know.
> 
> Shoutout to Find_Me_Calling_You, lfg1986, barthelme & orphan_account, who have all written beautiful watersports fics with these boys. I've decided to join the club! If you're not a fan of this particular kink, you might want to skip this chapter. Plenty of other smutty scenarios coming up soon that'll surely interest you in the future.
> 
> Please enjoy.

_Have you come yet today?_

**Yep  
I’m so oversensitive  
But  
I kinda like it**

_You like when it hurts a little?_

**Yeah  
Never knew I did  
Until I was forced to stay home lol**

_It’s certainly one way to spend a quarantine  
Seeing how many times you can come_

**Yeah  
It’s my legacy  
A great experiment  
To see how many times I can jack it  
Until my dick falls off**

_They’ll talk about you for years to come  
He almost made it to 1,000….  
But then his dick fell off_

**Bahaha  
What a great way to go**

_Out of any number of ways to go...  
Yeah, sure  
Why not  
Death by an excess of pleasure_

**Out with a bang  
Or, self-bang rather**

_Haha_

**I’ve also invented this really fun game  
I think it should be included in my legacy  
Right next to the orgasm one**

_Hmm I’m intrigued…  
What is it?_

**It’s called  
Stay On The Couch  
I just stay on the couch  
And don’t get up for anything  
Not even if I have to piss really bad or something**

_So, you don’t get up even if you’re really desperate to pee?_

**Nope  
I just sit there  
And see how long I can hold it**

_Oh  
That’s hot_

**You like that?  
Want to watch me squirm  
See how long I can hold it til I can’t take it anymore**

_Yes  
I’d like to watch  
How full are you rn?  
Do you have to go real bad?_

**Yeah  
It’s getting there**

_Fuck  
I wanna see that  
Watch as you get more and more desperate_

**I’ve been keeping myself hydrated  
Haven’t gone in a while though**

_Can you feel how full you are?_

**Yes  
So full**

_It’ll feel so good when you let go  
Would you let me see?_

**I’ve never tried going when I’m this hard though  
Not sure if it would work**

_I think you can do it  
I believe in you, remember?_

**Yes  
I remember**

_You can do it, baby  
Piss out all that hot liquid  
Then take care of yourself  
I bet you’d come so hard_

**It’s getting harder  
To hold it  
You really want me to show you?**

_Yes yes I do  
Would you send me a video?  
I can’t think of anything better than watching you piss then come right after_

**Fuck  
OK  
I’m gonna do it  
Film my hard cock pissing just for you**

_Yes, baby  
Then take care of yourself for me  
Make yourself come_

**[video]**

_Oh fuck  
Timmy  
Holy shit  
That was so fucking hot  
Look at that powerful stream  
Damn, baby_

**It’s never been quite that strong  
I had to go really bad**

_Did it feel good?  
Letting go like that after holding it for so long?_

**Hell yes  
Felt so fucking good**

_Fuck  
The way you stroke yourself  
And those noises you were making  
I’m so close_

**Fuck yes  
Come for me please  
I wanna see you too**

_[video]  
Oh shit  
You made me come so hard_

**Oh god  
Love watching your dick shoot come like that  
There’s so much of it  
So fucking hot  
Trying to make me hard again?**

_We both know you’re more than capable_

**Fuck  
I think I wanna wait again**

_Yeah?  
Will you send me something again later?_

**Yeah**

_Promise?_

**I promise**

_Good boy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay hydrated, folks.


End file.
